Flash memory (sometimes called “flash ROM”) may be erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of one byte at a time. Flash memory may be used to hold control code, e.g., the basic input/output system (BIOS) in a personal computer. When BIOS needs to be changed (rewritten), the flash memory may be written to in byte sizes, making flash memory relatively easy to update. Flash memory may also be used in modems and enable the modem manufacturer to support new protocols as they become standardized.